1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to computer technology, and more particularly, to an abnormal power interruption internal circuitry protection method and system which is designed for use in conjunction with a computer platform, such as a blade server, for protecting the internal circuitry of the blade server in the event of an abnormal power interruption to the blade server, such as when the user inadvertently unplugs an actively operating server module from the blade server's chassis or when the blade server's main power supply fails unexpectedly, so as to thereby protect the internal circuitry of each of the server modules of the blade server from being damaged due to electrical surges from the abnormal power interruption.
2. Description of Related Art
A blade server is a clustering type of network server that is characterized by the use of a chassis to integrate a cluster of the circuit boards of independent server modules (commonly called “blades”), with all of these server modules providing the same server functionality. In other words, a blade server can respond to a client's request by linking any one of the clustered server modules to the client. In practical implementation, each server module is made into a single circuit board (i.e., blade), which can be easily fitted to the blade server's enclosure to increase the blade server's client serving capacity.
In actual application, since each server module is functionally coupled to the blade server by plugging it to the blade server's chassis, it would be likely that the network management personnel could inadvertently unplug an actively operating server module from the chassis. This inadvertent unplugging of the server module will cause a sudden interrupt of power supply to the server module, thus causing damage to the internal circuitry of the inadvertently unplugged server module. Moreover, during operation of the blade server, abnormal power interruption could be resulted from various causes, such as earthquake or fire, which would also cause damage to the internal circuitry of the server modules in the blade server.